DC Absolute Wiki
Welcome to the DC Absolute Wiki Welcome to DC Absolute's Wiki, the place to read all the information about the fan-made DC Absolute fiction series. PLOT Pre-Crisis *''Year One'' :: The introduction to the starting careers of the three central superheroes; Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman; describing how their lives and alter-egos began, and how the former and the latter have adapted to human civilization. *''Atlantis vs Themyscira'' :: The Amazons of Themyscira are at war with the merpeople, the Atlanteans, whose borders touch the sanctuary of Paradise Islands. A failed marriage between Princess Diana and Prince Garth spoils the dispute even further when Queen Hipployota and the Prince are murdered. *''Amazons Attack'' :: Princess Diana has taken responsibility for the events of the Atlantean-Amazon War, brought in by the US Navy for questioning, however, Cadmus secretly uses the Amazon to further their own biological experimentation. *''Trinity'' :: After Diana is freed and Cadmus is shut down, the three heroes agree to unite as a "trinity". Their effort begins to influence a new generation of sidekicks, underlings, and apprentices to join their crusade. *''Justice League'' :: With the steadily rising number of metahumans; superhero and supervillain; Superman elects to create a "society" or "league" to lead them, with Diana representing the new "Justice League" to the Untied Nations, and Batman secretly funding a satelliate headquarters for the JLA. *''The Society'' :: To oppose the gathering of superheroes, Gorilla Grodd assembles the largest netwrok of metahuman criminals as a "Society of Supervillains", but this organization is just a front to unleash his plot: transforming all of humanity into "lower" primates. *''Crisis on Other Earths'' :: A Lex Luthor of an alternate reality where history has been "reversed" tries to gain the Justice League's assistance with defeating the Crime League, an alternate, evil version of the Justice League. Introducing the Multiverse, including Earths 1 and 2. Post-Crisis *''AMAZO'' :: An android is stealing the powers of Earth's superheroes. *''Teen Titans'' :: A youth version of the Justice League is started by Robin, Kon-El, and Wonder Girl. Their influence is diminished by the Justice League, and soon their group is being hunted down by an undead hitman named Solomon Grundy. *''Booster Gold of the 31st Century'' :: A superhero from the future arrives trying to claim glory for himself. *''War World'' :: Superman, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Toyman, Lady Shiva, and Lex Luthor are taken hostage to an alien gladiator world, called War World, run by a cruel dictator called Mongul. Meanwhile, Batman, Deadman, Static, and The Atom search for a way to bring them back. *''AMAZO/Part II'' :: Based off the DCAU version. A golden AMAZO returns to Earth, hellbent on eradicating Lex Luthor. *''Tower of Babel'' :: Ra's Al Ghul and Hugo Strange get hold of Batman's secret JL files, selling the secret weaknesses and identities of several superheroes to their rogues and starting one of the largest super-villain counterattacks in history. The information of this arc is erased in the next arc. *''Doomsday'' :: An alien creature lands on Earth and single-handedly bests this world's finest. The last person standing is Superman, greatly outmatched by the beast, the oncoming Doomsday of mankind. In the end, New Genesis aids him, teleporting Doomsday to Apokolips... *''The Nail'' :: In response to the previous, a cosmic incident causes the existence of the Justice League to be forgotten, even by its own members, The narrative presents the story as though heroes are normal people, but they slowly regain the sense of heroism and ally to discover the cause of their amnesia. *''Infinite Crisis'' :: From an alternate reality where superheroes and supervillains are fictional, a boy named Clark Kent discovers he has superpowers, but his reality is destroyed after the universe attempts to "fix itself" due to the distability incurred from the events of The Nail, The Society, and Crisis. In the end, Superboy Prime's rampant actions cause the rest of the "multiverse" to be destroyed except for a single Earth; Earth-1. Absolution *''Gotham Catalysm'' :: Gotham suffers a massive earthquake that tears the city apart. In its wake, Gotham's supervillains begin carving up the ruined city. *''New Kandor'' :: Superman leaves Earth in search of what he believes may be a surviving city of Krypton, encountering a rogue computer program called Brainiac who originally "stole" Kandor from Krypton as it exploded, and is very hostile towards organic life... *''War of the Gods'' :: Diana becomes a champion warrior in a duel between Roman and Greek Gods. *''In Brightest Day, In Blackest Night'' :: The Green Lantern Corps is corrupted by the actions of Superboy-Prime, creating a dark energy that resurrects the dead as viscous, uncontrollable beings of rages, and the energy is pulling creatures from all over the galaxy... *''The Man Who Broke The Bat'' :: Bane, a new villain in Gotham, sees the recent earthquake as the perfect opportunity to eliminate the Batman. He is correct, as Batman has been exhausted after containing the situation in Gotham, and Bane defeats and incapacitates him, breaking his spine, before Bane himself is killed by Barbara Gordon. *''Hera '' :: For ambiguous reasons, Diana is cursed to spend an enternity in "Hell" by Hera, though her "human self Diana Prince" and "Amazon self Princess Diana" are given separate "punishments"; Prince must live on as a mortal, and can only free her other self by finding evidence to clear Diana's name. *''Dark Side'' :: Superman is summoned to challenge Darkseid, (whose armies were weakened following Doomsday) a tyrant who will inevitably attempt to conquer the universe if given the chance. Superman faces him but fails, and is hypnotically converted to become commander of Darkseid's forces. *''Final Crisis'' :: The alien world Apokolips wages war on Earth (with its strength diminished from the events of Doomsday), and Darkseid completes the Anti-Life Equation, using it to take control over mankind's consciousness. Few but non-human heroes are left to fight his rule. *''Absolute Justice'' :: 'The election of President Luthor, the public execution of The Flash, and the murder of Lex Luthor culminate in a series of events that lead to the Justice League becoming the target of anti-metahuman ideals, forcing the League to disband, and in its place, the government-sanctioned "Absolute Justice". *''Kingdom Come'' :: Absolute Justice has caused a moral imbalance in the superhero community, and government-sanctioned heroes have enacted a policy of gloriously executing captured villains and criminals. Tensions rise with the return of The Trinity, sparking a war that will shake Earth to its core... *''Act of God'' :: The conclusion of the events of Kingdom Come; an intergalactic event has caused metahumans to lose all of their abilities. '''Absolute Multiverse *''Kingdom Continue'' :: Every superhero and supervillain is thrown into a planetary war with each other. Last person standing... *Zombies *Aliens HEROES Clark Kent *Kara-El *Kon-El *Lois Lane *Lana Lang Bruce Wayne *Tim Grayson *Jason Drake *Alfred Pennyworth *Lucius Fox *Pamela Isley Princess Diana *Donna Troy *Queen Hipployota *Artemis *Cassandra Prince VILLAINS Lex Luthor *Bizarro *Metallo *Parasite *Cheetah *Mercy *Gorilla Grodd **Giganta The Joker *Harley Quinn *The Penguin *Harvey Dent Circe *Ares *Hades *Calypso *Eris PLANETS/LOCATIONS Earth - the home of all humanity. *Metropolis **Daily Planet *Gotham City **Crime Alley *Themyscira *Atlantis Krypton '- the former home of the now extinct Kryptonian race. *Kandor City *New Krypton 'Apokolips - the home of Darkseid, a godlike being bent on universal domination, and his armies. New Genesis - the home of Highfather and the New Gods, a utopia based with a class system. SPECIES/CASTES Humans *Thomas Wayne *Martha Wayne *Hugo Strange Amazons *Ambrosia *Aesia Krytponians *Jor-El *Lara-El *General Zod Atlanteans *King Orin *Queen Mera **Prince Garth Mutants '- humans with supernatural abilities that have used them in the interests of harming innocents. Many mutants have been permanently damanged, or altered, in the process of obtaining or accessing their abilities, which more often than not makes them bitter and/or violent. *Killer Croc *Mister Freeze 'Metahumans - humans who received or were born with super powers and use them for their own interests, taking advantage of their abilities and learning to use them positively. They have the better half of super-life than mutants and either received their powers willingly, or adapted to them easier. *Green Lanterns **Hal Jordan **John Stewart **Kyle Rayner Aliens *Oans *White Martians *Thanagarian *Green Martians **Martian Manhunter Mythological *Demons Deities *'Olympians' **Zeus ***Hercules **Hera *'Roman Gods' **Jupiter **Juno **Garanus New Gods *Darkseid Old Gods *Destron Category:Browse